The binding machine is widely used in the daily life. It is mostly composed of main body, handle, ratchet wheel, roller, fastening belt, latch reed spring and control plate. The fastening belt whose tail is fixated in the roller can be pulled out or withdraw inside the main body. Then, through moving the handle, it can fasten or unfasten the objects.
There is one common problem among the usual binding machines in the market, which is that when the fastening belt needs to be tightened, the user has to push upward and press down the handle constantly. It can easily cause fatigue to the user and also has low efficiency. What is more, in some binding machines, there is no device for the fastening belt to withdraw automatically. After they finish using the binding machine and need to put back the fastening belt inside the main body, they need to press the handle repeatedly to make the fastening belt retract to the inside of the main body slowly. It is very time-consuming and cause fatigue to the users' hands.